The brassiere is a common article of underclothing that provides support for women's breasts as well as enhancing their figure. A particular type of brassiere that has found favor in recent years is that of the sports bra. It is designed for use by women engaged in sporting activities and thus allows for increased support and enhanced freedom of movement. However, many women find the conventional sports bra lacking in several areas. First, it provides inadequate support during rough sporting activities such as horseback riding, motorcycle riding, and the like. Secondly, it has a lack adjustment features which makes it uncomfortable for use during extended periods of time. Finally, sports bras are almost never found with lace trim thus decreasing its appeal for women looking for a feminine touch. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which sports brassieres can be provided with features that address the above mentioned deficiencies. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,015 filed by Horii and Funahashi discloses sport clothing with cups. This patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra.
U.S. Pat. No. D 438,691 filed by Zagame discloses a sports bra. This design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor does it appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra with underwire support.
U.S. Pat. No. D 403,486 filed by Chetwynd discloses a ladies sports garment. This design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor does it appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra with adjustability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,080 filed by Lawson and Miller discloses a protective brassiere with local energy absorption. This patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra that possesses a “T” shaped back panel nor does it appear to offer multipoint adjustability or enhanced comfort to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. D 351,711 filed by Mattson discloses a sports brassiere. This design patent does not appear to disclose a similar design to that of the instant invention nor does it appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra that possesses a “T” shaped back panel nor does it appear to offer multipoint adjustability or enhanced comfort to the wearer with a front closure mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,851 filed by Dicker discloses a bra sport top. This patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra with as few straps as the instant invention nor does it appear to disclose a bra with multipoint adjustability through a plurality of hooks and straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,432 filed by Au and Unsworth discloses a protective and supportive brassiere. This patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra that possesses a “T” shaped back panel nor does it appear to offer multipoint adjustability for enhanced comfort to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,466 filed by Hopps discloses an athletic supporter for women which wraps around the upper torso of a wearer. This patent does not appear to disclose a brassiere type device that possesses separate cups for each breast with underwire support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,005 filed by Braaten discloses a sports bra. This patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra that possesses multipoint adjustability for enhanced comfort through a plurality of hooks and straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,640 filed by McCusker discloses an athletic/industrial brassiere with protective inserts. This patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra that possesses a “T” shaped back panel nor does it appear to offer multipoint adjustability or enhanced comfort to the wearer.
The prior art discloses various brassieres and other devices to support the upper body of women during sporting or other strenuous activities through the use of zippers or wrap around types of mechanisms. The prior art doe not appear to disclose an adjustable sports bra that features multipoint adjustability with underwire support, a “T” shaped back panel and a front closure mechanism for enhanced comfort and aesthetic appeal.